The network structure of a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) which is one of 3rd Generation (3G) systems is composed of a core network, a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), and User Equipment (UE). An interface between the UTRAN and the UE is a wireless interface. On the interface, a protocol stack is divided into a physical layer, a data link layer and a network layer according to its function and task, wherein a Radio Resource Control (RRC) sub-layer, which is located at the lowest level of the network layer, is an access layer mainly configured to provide functions including control and management of radio resources, and etc.
With the development of 3G networks and the progress of 3G technologies, the rate of 3G is also increased constantly. In order to meet the service requirement for high rate, new functions are added to RRC based on the original versions to adapt to wireless source improvement brought about by new technologies. Such modification is embodied by version upgrading of the RRC protocol, e.g. the RRC protocol is upgraded from R4 to R5 in order to support a High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) function; the RRC protocol is further upgraded to R7 in order to support a High-Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) function; recently, the protocol is once again upgraded to the R9 version to support an evolved High Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) function. When radio resources are stored, the radio resources should be stored in a corresponding cell in a protocol. Due to the change in parameters of different protocol versions, RRC messages of different versions have different structures. When the RRC protocol is formulated, a preservation function applicable to the version of the RRC protocol should be compiled for each cell. Preservation functions of various protocol versions cannot be used universally because of different input structures of the functions, which results in incompatibility of the preservation functions and complicated storage of radio resources. In addition, most functions of preservation functions of different versions are similar but incompatible due to different function input structures, which eventually leads to a great amount of seemingly repeated codes that cannot be reused. With the upgrading of versions, the amount of RRC resources storage codes is increasing, and a large amount of codes will cause great adverse impact on the system stability and will also increase the code maintenance cost.